Multiphase flows in oil and gas processing are measured typically for obtaining information on phase fraction and flow rate. To obtain such information, flowmeters are used to detect and measure multiphase flows passing through pipes. Different flowmeters incorporate different kinds of sensors or probes for detecting and measuring purposes.
Information on phase faction and phase velocities of a multiphase flow is crucial to well management and optimization of oil & gas production and developments. It is a challenging task to provide accurate measurements of different flow conditions in upstream operation of oil and gas processing. In light of this, flowmeters with sensors and probes that can provide reliable and accurate information are needed.
In order to provide reliable and accurate information during measurement of a multiphase flow, the present invention provides a measurement system using sensitive and reliable sensors so that the system can substantially produce accurate measurement of the multiphase flow.